


Terra Incognita [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Falling In Love, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harding isn't quite sure what to make of Dagna, but she's not one to back down from a mystery--or a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Incognita [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terra Incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690813) by [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5BDAI%5D%20Terra%20Incognita.mp3) | 45:48 | 42.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/terra-incognita-0) |  |   
  
### Music

_Roses are Red_ by Aqua

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and madamebadger for blanket permission!


End file.
